Misery
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: A morte a excitava, portanto, ela a considerava um espetáculo. E, como um bom espetáculo, precisava ser único.


**Disclaimer: **Acho MUITO inútil dizer que a série Harry Potter não me pertence, que eu não ganho nada com isso aqui e tudo o mais.

_Fanfic escrita para o I Chall Worlds, mestrado por Nym Machado._

* * *

_Misery _

**I**

A miséria vagou pela noite, seus pés tocavam o chão de maneira tão suave que dava a impressão que flutuava.

A miséria trazia consigo o pesar da maldição de inúmeros homens como forma de piada, e alimentava-se da acidez de suas palavras… Misturada ao sangue dos mesmos.

_A miséria era de carne e osso gostava de ser chamada de Senhora Lestrange.  
_  
**II**

Grandiosa era a sua nobreza, mas a maldade tomava-lhe o lugar graciosamente. Sempre na penumbra, observando, rindo com escárnio das pessoas que iludia. Por que a maldade é sempre assim, sempre aparece como uma boa alma altruísta.

_Sendo que, na verdade, ela é uma boa atriz.  
_  
**III**

Vagava pela chuva. A água molhava seus cabelos, grudando-os contra sua pele. A água tocava sua pele, em uma batalha para ver quem era mais fria. A água a prendia em sua mente tão corrompida.

Pois a verdade é que o céu sangrava. Tingia sua pele tão branca com o líquido viscoso de tonalidade tão vermelha que tanto a deliciava. Mas nunca saciava. O sangue que caia do céu era de cada um que ela já havia matado. Cada maldita gota gritava, implorando pela vida.

Bellatrix, contudo, não se assustava.  
_  
Afinal, vermelha era a cor da sua vida pecaminosa._

**IV**

A morte a excitava, portanto, ela a considerava um espetáculo. E, como um bom espetáculo, precisava ser único. Ela gostava principalmente das mortes mais sádicas, com sexo e vinho tinto.

E é preciso dizer que, em matéria de espetáculos, Bellatrix sempre era original, mas nunca se satistazia.

Por que não importava quantos pescoços suas presas perfurassem, não importava quantos espetáculos assistisse – para ela, eles eram apenas prelúdios. Os gritos de dor, as súplicas pela vida, os pedidos de miséricódia, eram apenas uma forma de prazer prévio. Equivalente a viver se alimentando do sangue de pequenos animais, que sequer gritavam ao sentir a vida saindo de seu corpo.

Ela ambicionava mais. Ela queria a sentir sangue nobre. Queria sangue do seu sangue.

_Ela queria ouvir Narcissa Malfoy implorar pela vida._

**V**

Sim, Narcissa Malfoy. Cissy. Sua irmã.

Irmã tão doce quanto o azedume do olhar de Bellatrix ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Tão doce quanto o cheiro de madeira velha do quarto velho. Tão doce quanto sua vida amarga.

_Tão doce como o perfume vencido que ela usava naquela noite._

**VI**

Os cabelos de Narcissa pendiam em seus ombros assim como a vida pendia em seu corpo. Não era como se estivesse algemada a ela; era como se fosse costurada nela. E ela simplesmente não conseguia cortar os pontos.

Então veio Bellatrix.

Ela veio, trazendo consigo a vontade de fazer o espetáculo final. O grand finale.

Ela veio para fechar as cortinas.

E Narcissa queria isso. Não era só uma vontade, era uma necessidade.

"Você veio para me libertar" ela disse, sorrindo para a irmã.

_E Bellatrix sorriu como nunca o havia feito. Um sorriso maldoso como sua alma._

**VII**

"Mate-me, Bella!" Implorava Narcissa, agonizando com a brasa em sua pele.

"Mate-me!" Ela suplicava, sufocada. Ela gritava, ela implorava. Se ajoelhava na frente da irmã, e então ela era a miséria. Tão patética, pobre Narcissa Malfoy.

Seu vestido rasgado revelava partes de sua pele tão branca e atraiam o olhar astuto de Bellatrix.

Sua pele era como o veludo. E Bellatrix não resistia a tocá-la. E o fazia, enquanto Narcissa gritava para ela. "Isso, grite." E seu anjo gritava. Seu rosto ariano se contorcia em dor.

"Por favor, Bella!" Seus gritos agora eram sussurros, mas o esforço era igual.

O sangue manchava sua pele de veludo, tingindo-o de vermelho.

_Vermelho como a vida da irmã.  
_

**VII  
**  
Grite, Cissy. Implore pela sua vida, implore por compaixão. Faça dramas. Engasgue. Gagueje. Ajoelhe-se. Chore.

Por que você clama pela morte?

Tens uma vida tão cheia de prazeres. Não pode querer sucumbir tão fácil. Você tem uma alma suja, que é escondida por baixo da sua face de anjo. Por trás da pele branca e dos olhos tão azuis, há um verdadeiro monstro.

Clame pela vida.

Satisfaça sua irmã, que a observa perto da porta. Olhe, ela está enfastiada. Esperava de você o ápice, e não um martírio. Não facilite assim para mim. Não me tente. Não gosto de pessoas que desistem fácil.

_Afinal, qual é a graça de levar uma alma conformada?_

**VIII**

"Adeus, Bella." Narcissa disse, incapaz de mover-se. Os dentes cravados contra a própria língua. Seu sangue escorreu para a sua garganta, sufocando-a. Seu sangue escorreu para fora da sua boca, e a vampira que apenas observava, como uma espectadora inerte, agora entrava em cena na peça.

O grand finale.

Tocou os lábios da irmã com a ponta dos dedos. "Como você é tola, Cissy." Gargalhou, sem humor nenhum. Aproximou o rosto ao da irmã e sussurrou, próxima ao seu ouvido, com uma nota de tristeza na voz que soou tão falso como seu olhar penoso. "Estragou o espetáculo."

Tocou novamente os lábios da irmã, não com as mãos – mas sim, com seus lábios. E, ao sentí-los entreabertos, sugou o sangue da irmã enquanto a beijava. Um beijo agridoce. A miséria se fundiu nas duas irmãs. Elas eram a miséria.

E Bellatrix parou ao sentir a vida saindo da irmã. Sua alma era tão pesada que parecia pesar sobre a vampira.

_E eu a recolhi._

**IX**

Cuidado, Bellatrix, cuidado! O tempo passa. A madrugada chega ao seu fim, e o Sol acolhe a Terra como uma mãe protetora. A luz do Sol invade o quarto pelas frestas, procurando qualquer peste cáustica para eliminar.

Assim como você.

A dor de sentir a pele queimando como brasa. Bellatrix grita penosamente, e seus gritos arranham as paredes de madeira do quarto velho. O odor sufocante. A dor dilacerante. As bolhas na pele macia, a cegueira, o topor, a agonia, o corpo sendo mutilado por conta de um vacilo da alma.

Alma?

Sim, ela ainda tinha uma alma. Não possuia sentimentos humanos, mas ainda isso não a fazia ser um corpo oco.

Entrementes, ela não era mais um corpo.

Era apenas uma alma desfigurada, que eu recolhi com asco no fim do espetáculo.

* * *

**Notas: **

**1) **Estou abominando a mim mesma mortalmente por isso, mas a narração da fanfic é baseada na narração usada por Zusak em "A Menina que Roubava Livros". Portanto, sim, eu roubei descaradamente a narradora da história – a Morte.

**2)** Como alguns devem ter notado, essa fanfic é um crossover com o universo de Crônicas Vampirescas. Não coloquei isso enquanto classificava a história aqui por pura preguiça.

**3) **Escrevi a fanfic ao som de Misery Loves Company, da divíssima Emilie Autumn. Não tem muitos elementos da música ao longo da mesma, mas achei interessante o efeito que causa escutar a música enquanto a lê. Não me xingue por colocar isso no final, por que é apenas uma opinião minha.


End file.
